Undead Truths
by XxHoney PunchxX
Summary: Rose returns to Vladimirs Academy a year after graduating. During her time there Dimitri was sighted. He is still alive and returns to the Academy to find Rose with Adrian. Strigoi are gathering in the shadows... This time Dimitri just might be the weapon
1. Chapter One

I ran through the cave trying to retreat, at Alberta's orders. I had managed to get through the small gap and a releived look appeared on his face indicating Rose was still alive and not hurt. I gave her a small smile. Aparantly we were both getting out of this alive. We began running towards the exit as night was falling fast. We had to get back under the safe wards of the school. I stayed at the back making sure everyone had got out safe... but as always something unexpected happened. Strigoi had been piling up in lead offs in the walls and leapt out as we ran past. Alan had been killed swiftly a Strigoi cracking his neck. The sound was disgusting. Afraid for Rose, I had made my fatal move. A Strigoi from behind had gave me a suprise attack. Rose was watching. Pulling me to the floor I attempted to kick, push anything to get this Strigoi off me and safe myself when his fangs sunk into my neck. I dont know if I heard her screaming... all I knew from that moment on... she thought I was dead. However I had somehow miraculously managed to survive. When I awoke I wasnt in a cave but chained down in a cell... what was this?

I tilted my head through the bars and noticed some of the others that were on the rescue mission with us. They hadnt woken up or were dead... I couldnt tell. Lifting my chained hand I felt the scars from that Strigoi biting me they were still painful. But like any other pain... I shrugged it off. I didnt know how I was still alive, why I was alive. But one thing I knew. I had to get out of here and return to the Academy... to Rose.

Months Later

Rose yawned getting up, awaking in her bedroom. After the rescue mission, Dimitri's death hit me pretty hard. Lets just say you could of called her depressed from it all. Not knowing really what killed her. He could be dead. He could be alive. Or worse, he could be inbetween... a Strigoi. Pictures of him with glowing red eyes full of blood lust and hate almost made her cry. Even if it had been months after his dissapearance, and she had moved on. It still haunted her dreams... unless of course Adrian Ivashkov wasnt constantly visiting them. Even if she had grown over the past months to get over Dimitri and find some love for Adrian... his death stayed with her. Some part of her died with him and everyone accepted that. But she was trying hard.

After graduation she was indeed asigned to Lissa, as was Eddie. Since he did a good job on the feild experience in protecting her and Lissa needed two guardians he had been chosen as the other one. Christian hadnt been asigned a guardian but he was always with Lissa, so they were both protecting him and Lissa. Even if he could very well defend himself. We were returning to the Academy as a renunion type thing. Guardians sometimes returned and taught the novices a thing or two. It was now their turn. Lissa smiled happily pulling up in front of its huge iron gates. Eddie drove in the front seat beside Lissa. Rose got stuck in the back with Christian and her current boyfriend Adrian. I got out first followed by Christian, Adrian, Eddie then Lissa. That was the order they all got out of the car. I could defend Adrian should a Strigoi attacked. Christian could defend himself really well with his fire magic. Also Eddie remained in the car protecting Lissa. Lissa waltzed up to the iron gates and a guardian smiled at them all recognising them.

"Welcome back..." She said simply and opened the gates. All the Moroi stepped in first this time followed by Eddie then Rose, "I hope life has been pleasant for you all." She said. Anyone hoped that. Killing Strigoi was a nasty business but someone had to do it.

"A few, not too many suprisingly. Since we have been gone for years." Eddie answered for them both. He had at least four Molinja marks where as Rose had six and the battle mark. The other Molinja marks didnt bother her. However the battle mark was always burning at the back of her neck. The exact number he had... Rose thought. He had six Molinja marks and had he survived he would of had the battle mark as well. He was right about one thing, Rose would surpass him one day. The continued on towards the Headmistresses Kirova's office. Also where most of the guardians were when off duty. Seeing most of them come in, some from her class others who had been a guardian for years. Some novices from her year even had some Molinja marks which shocked her. Hating to admit it shocked that none of them had been killed.

During their time outside the Academy she had been hoping that she would run into him. Part of her hoped he was alive and just couldnt find a way to come back. Another part of her hoped he was dead rather than the third alternative. Her mother had come by as well and Rose gave her a small smile. It was one of the few times she saw her mother. She too was an excellent guardian. Only one of the few could match Dimitri. Lissa in the end respectivly declined the invitation from the queen, learning about her secret plot, to get Adrian and her together as a couple. So she went on the University Christian was attending. It was a huge school, it gave Rose and Eddie a challenge. Rose guarded Adrian and Lissa most often and Eddie Christian. Adrian and Lissa being spirit users attended a class taught by another spirit user. There wasnt many other spirit users in the school, in fact they still had yet to find some.

Well they were back here for their summer holidays. The academy rarely had any holidays so for these six weeks the novices would be holding their feild experience. Rose and Eddie were called back to do some tests merely the Moroi were here to have a good time. Her mother was here for that as well. Alberta soon came out and started talking, "Welcome back." She began. Rose and Eddie nodded their hello's and so did the rest. At least they had grown up, "Well you know why you are here because you have done it before. Feild experience. We have no where near enough guardians to do it this time, so its why you have been summoned. Some will be doing the test others patrolling the school. It depends on the ammount of marks you have as to what you will be doing."

Christian yawned, "This seems alot like school." He mumbled and Lissa nudged him to shut up. She was still talking. Alberta continued, "Sorry you see it that way Christian. At any rate, its starting today so follow me and you will find out." Eddie walked on ahead with Christian and Lissa. Rose stayed at the back with Adrian and her mother. Rose gave Adrian a look and he took the hint and walked a little faster giving Rose and her mother some catch up time.

"You have progressed alot..."Janine siad to her daughter. Rose laughed and gingerly touched the back of her neck, "Well I dont have as many as you do..."

"Thats not the point." Janine said. It didnt matter how many she had, but of how well she protected Lissa, " Well considering you have three Moroi to protect, you have done quite well."

"Yeah. Christian helps from time to time with his fire magic. Adrian does have his own guardian, but he sacked him or something along them lines." Rose answered her.

"I never known you to be modest, Rose. Shows your growing up."

Rose winced at that. Considering what she had to deal with... she had to grow up fast to deal with it all. Her mother noticed and then added, "You have dealt with it quite well." Janine said and Rose knew what she had meant.

"I know..."

"You have moved on at any rate." Janine said with a smile hinting towards Adrian.

"He cant replace him."

"Im sure Adrian respects that..." Janine nodded towards her. Soon they made it into the gym where most of the novices had gathered to find their assignments out. And the guardians theres.

Alberta silenced the hall with their anticipated whispers hoping who would get who, "When I call your name and the Moroi you shall be guarding for the next six weeks. Come up here and collect the file. Inside the file it gives you all the information you will need to know about your Moroi. Study it, know it." Alberta ordered and then looked at her sheet of paper. Calling out names in turn, some got the Moroi they wanted or at least was pleased with the choices. Others werent. One wasnt happy at all, she reminded Rose of herself, when she found out who she was guarding. Rose looked at Christian briefly and their eyes met knowing they were thinking the same thing. He hadnt been much of a bad choice looking back on it.

Higher guardians like Rose's mother and guardians who were still here for when she was at school were assigned the tests as usual. Rose had been given that duty as well along with Eddie. In fact they were the only ones out of the class. The rest complained.

"How come they get it? We have come here as well you know.." They said complaining.

"If you hadnt been such a jack ass in school you would of." Rose countered.

"I even have more marks than Eddie! Why is he getting it?"

Alberta then narrowed her eyes at that, "You may have more marks than Eddie. That was took into consideration. Eddie has four guarding three Moroi. You have five guarding one. So Eddie alone to get that is an acheivement, that of which he deserves this."

The rest grumbled their opinion, "Security of the school is one of the most hardest jobs, and the most responsible." One of the other guardians said to them. They sighed eventually realising the responsibilty.

They all filtered off to begin their duties as did the other guardians. Lissa smiled at Rose,"Six weeks will fly by you know, Rose.." She said with a smile. Rose looked at her friend and nodded. She liked and both disliked this place. Everyone already knew the reason why. Alberta then turned to Lissa, "Vasilisa, would you be up to anything over the next six weeks?"

Lissa turned around to her and shook her head with a smile. Alberta then sighed with relif, "We could use yours and Adrians help over the next few weeks."

"What is it?" Lissa asked rather concerned. Alberta then smiled, "We might have another Spirit user Moroi on campus. She hasnt specialised yet, and she is at that age. Would you watch her for me? Just to confirm that she has or hasnt got spirit. Then if she has try and steer her in the right direction."

Lissa was quite shocked. Spirit users were few and far between, so to find another was wonderful. She then nodded, "Sure we can do that, cant we Adrian?"

Adrian just looked glum, "Sure." He said smoking on his cigarette. Rose glared a him. Something she didnt agree with was him smoking, as it made him smell,. Adrian just smiled and laughed and took one last draw then stubbed it out. Eddie then walked over to Rose and handed her a package of the novices they would be testing, "I guess we should get started." Along with the many novices was a notepad used for their personal notes on how their tests with them went. Alberta smiled towards Rose and Eddie,"The black clothes are in your rooms. Guardians dorm and ask at the security desk for the keys." Alberta answered them. Rose nodded and then moved toward Adrian. Adrian smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Do we get to share a room?" He whispered seductivly in her ear. Rose narrowed her eyes then punched him in his shoulder, "I swear thats all you ever think about." She said then walked off with Eddie toward the Guardian dorms.

Getting there quite quickly and asked at security for their room keys. She took hers and almost gasped at the number. Attached to it was a note simply saying sorry. It was Dimitris old room before he was killed. It had been cleared out but obviously still holding memories of him and her. Eddie noticed her reaction, "You want to swap rooms?" He asked and Rose shook her head. She would feel a little safer in that the thought he had occupied it made her feel a little safer. She loved Adrian but it didnt come close to what she felt for Dimitri, well she had. He was gone now. She tried her best to love Adrian like that, and Adrian understood that.

"I'll be fine. Thanks anyway Eddie. You going to come into mine and study up or on your own?" She said waving the packages up in the air. Eddie nodded agreeing she would join her. Each novice had to be tested by each guardian. So they had to one at least a day. Guardian numbers were slowly springing up, however there were still more Moroi. Then on days they were supposed to be off they had a a choice to conduct a few suprise tests on any they wished to. It wasnt really a day off just one when they shouldnt be tested however... there wasnt no rules in the real world. She had been attacked before on her day off in the real world by a real strigoi. After her and Eddie had studied the packets and decided the order of when they were going to conduct their tests, Eddie left. Rose moved to her window then looking at the room. A tear sprung to her eye and she was shocked. She thought she was over Dimitri.

-*-*-* Dimitri-*-*-*

Over days, months, he had seen more dhampirs and Moroi be thrown in the cages. Put in chains. Somewere unconscious from bites others were severely hurt. He pretended all the time to be unconscious just waiting for his chance. He couldnt do it alone, but by gods he would try. Over time he had managed to get some people in the same cell as him to help. They ate their food to build up their strength. Then one day when everyone around him was ready... it was time to escape.

When the strigoi that bought them their food opened their cages thats when he would strike. He had picked the locks on the chains long ago. There was a sword on either wall nearby his goal was to at least stun the Strigoi and get to one of the swords. Lucky for him they were sharp. When the strigoi opened their cage. He sat behind the door, standing up he used the chain and clouted him easily around the head and ran out of the cell for the sword. Unlatching it and before the vampire could lunge for him again he swung beheading him easily. Grabbing the keys he opened all the other cages and everyone elses chains, "Everyone. There is only two swords so all of you who cant fight. Run. Dont fight. Run. Find an exit. Fire using moroi we could use your help. However the rest of you dont wait." He ordered them. They nodded some visibly afraid.

Moving out of the corridors silently. Killing few strigoi under suprise. So far so good. Looking around either side he noticed the exit. However the front door is always a trap. Looking down the two sides he noticed two more strigoi. Fire using Moroi took them out quickly at the same time bursting them into flames and to ashes. They didnt have time to scream. Moving on quickly getting closer each time. One strigoi turned and saw them. Dimitri flew for the door kicking it open quickly. Ushering them all outside quickly. The two most experienced guardians him and another stayed with the swords along with the two other Moroi. More fire users were outside taking out as many of the outside guards as they could. Most did as they were told and ran, the others stayed to fight and found out the hard way. Killing all the oncoming vampires Dimitri moved outside noticing the scene before him many lay dead on the ground. But most stayed alive. Finally... Freedom. 


	2. Chapter Two

So sorry about how long its taken me to get up this chapter. Well here it is...

Next chapter will be up next week :)

-*-*-* Unknown*-*-*-

Strigoi in the building responded instantly when they realised the escaped prisoners. Scrambling around the building in order to find them. They couldnt, the main door was open. Some other strigoi lay decapitated or burned on the floor. Some of then took off in pursuit of them others remained behind to tell their leader. One of the higher guards took a deep breath and took off towards the deepest part of the mansion. Even in the darkness his sparkling crimson eyes could see quite clearly. Better than any Moroi ever could. He had been one once, truly afraid of the being he was now back then. But now when he finally was one, what had he been afraid off? Being a Strigoi was ten times more stronger, faster.

Walking into the leaders room as he approached the leader looked up at him, "The prisoners have escaped..." He said bluntly. The leaders eyes narrowed at him and screamed hitting the table into the wall with ease, smashing it.

"What?" He roared visibly angry, "What am I going to tell them now? That you and your band of your morons let them escape!" He snarled showing his razor sharp vampire fangs.

"I am sorry. The ignorant morons are out following them now." He said back to him.

"Well. It wont be me explaining to him, will it?" He said a quiet growl under his voice. The other strigoi then suddenly looked afraid. The leader just gave him a evil smirk, "Yes, you should be afraid."

"We will get them back. Then everything can go as planned."

"Well it had better. Then there will be no need for you to die now will there?" He said moving past him and taking his seat again. He nodded and left the room. Joining his friends in the pursuit of the escapee's

-*-*-* Dimitri *-*-*-

They were not completly out of the fire yet. They still had to get far away. Yes that had gone too smoothly, too smoothly for his liking. Many followed him as they all knew it as well. It wouldnt be long before they found out about the escape, and will following them. They had speed on their side and the night, so they could follow. He hadnt thought about the time, well he couldnt as they had no windows where they were being held. They will just have to go as fast as they could, entering some woods thinking that it would lead to a through them quickly but still with caution. Anything could be in these woods. Just on the exit to the woods he saw up ahead a church, shelter until dawn. Strigoi couldnt enter holy ground.

"Run... They are close." A Moroi said seeming to have a special sense for this kind of thing.

"Everyone head to the church. We will be safe there." He instructed. People started to head over in that direction when he heard a bone peircing scream from behind him. Too late... they were here. Those that were heading to the church stopped, paralysed with fear, "Keep going!" He ordered himself running towards the church. They continued running some of them caught before they could get there. Many died, many stayed alive but dragged off. He made it to the chruch standing on the border of the ground where the attacking Strigoi couldnt touch him. He saw someone he knew from the rescue mission who got caught along with him get dragged away. He was about to step out of the borders when someone stopped him.

"You cant! You will be killed!" He said stopping him and dragging him inside the church. Dimitri stopped fighting against him and relaxed. Looking around he still had a few Moroi and another guardian from Vladimirs who all said they will coming back with him, "He is as good as dead now, Dimitri." The other guardian he knew said.

"I know. Soon as the sun rises, we can leave. You can go wherever you like then. I'm sure they wont follow us after that. Are you coming?" Dimitri asked the people he knew. They knew where he was going. They all nodded. It was the only place they could go to get their lifes back on track. To get back into soceity. He had no idea how much time had passed or even where they were, but he would make it back. He had to.

-*-*-* Daylight *-*-*-

Dimitri awoke from one of his friends waking him up at the crack of dawn. The sun was up high in the sky and blaring. Stepping out from the shelter of the church, during the day they were completely safe. Strigoi had to stay indoors unless they wanted to die. As luck would have it they were not far from the Academy at all, in the neighbouring town. In a few hours by car and they would be there. Others thanked him and the others that helped them out. Others thanked him but were still in greive some were boyfriend and girlfriend. Moroi and guardian with a good relationship. Brother and sister. Some had been lost in the escape but the majority were alive. Thats what counted. When it was just Dimitri and others that were returning to the academy they nodded and continued on out.

"We need to get a car..." One of the moroi girls said, "Everyone is to tired to walk. Plus its a good few hours away by car let alone walking. None of us have money for a taxi."

"Well looks like were stealing one." Another one said. Dimitri knew him from the school as one of the students. He was one of the students that didnt really care, always causing trouble. He hated to admit it, but if they wanted to get home, there was no other choice. Walking along the street looking for a car to fit them all into eventually they found one. What luck. The lady got out of the car locked it. She put them in her pocket however soon after they dropped out and didnt hear due to the fact she was on the phone. Walking into a shop he ran up and picked up the keys.

"Alright. Get in." Dimitri said opening the doors. He drove off past the shop the lady went in and thankfully she hadnt noticed them stealing her car. This was against all that he stood for but it was nessercery to get himself and the others home. It was all they could really think about. They all tried out the music the lady had, the female Moroi liked it but they didnt. In the end they all agreed to the radio. Most slept on the journey back home. Some made idle convosation between themselves. In the end it was just Dimitri awake because he was driving. Sighing he leaned back in his chair driving along the straight road. Soon at least by mid day they had made it, there were minutes away from the academy.

-*-*-* Rose *-*-*-

Waking up that morning she streched and yawned. Slowly getting up she trudged towards the shower. It never changed she was still a little sluggish in the mornings. The shower was cold so it kick started her system. Leaving that room with a towel wrapped around herself and her hair she quickly dried herself off and got changed. Looking at her test schdule she was testing someone called Daryl today. Top in his class, apparantly. Just as she had been. This should be intresting, helping her in this fight was Eddie and her mother. This should be fun. Lissa was working with the Spirit girl as far as Rose knew. Christian was teaching fire students having mastered his element. Adrian was already ducking out of the spirit stuff with Lissa with this new Moroi. Getting up she moved out of the building. She was dressed in fully black clothes the ones she would be wearing for the tests. She had a notebook in her pocket as they were quite big, along with a pen as well.

Walking past secruity she walked out a familiar sense of clovers tingled her sense of smell. Adrian stood just beside her leaning against the wall, "Shouldnt you be with Lissa? Helping her out?" Rose asked him. Well yeah she was happy to see him at any rate.

Adrian smiled at her usual lack of greeting, "Morning to you to Rose. Id thought I would be a gentlemen and walk you to where your meeting up with the other two. I wont get to see you you want to meet up and go out somewhere." Adrian said pulling her closer wrapping an arm around her waist. Rose smiled and wrapped one of hers around his waist, "But I would be your guardian then and not your girlfriend." She said smartly. Which was quite true. Whenever they were out on their own she was both guardian and girlfriend. She never truly had a day off.

Adrian laughed and then shook his head, "I might not look it but I can defend myself. You underestimate me." He said towards her, "Not that im complaining about your guardian skills. Top notch." He said covering his tracks before he got hit.

Rose just smiled up at him, "I suppose I do." She said outloud. He looked startled and turned around to face her. Its not usual that he got compliments and looked at the sky.

"Jesus... its snowing." Adrian said. It wasnt realy but he had been taking the piss. Rose hit him in the side making him grab her wrist. He stopped walking and turned her so she was standing in front of him. Rose stopped it her tracks. Give Adrian his credit he was strong, "What? No come back?" Adrian asked her still holding her wrists where they were. Rose just smiled up at him and then turned her head to the left. Eddie was there waiting for her.

"Lets not get caught by my mother. Im sure she is saving the 100 questions for sometime." Rose said indicating she would be arriving soon, "But Im up for later..." She said smiling. Giving him a small kiss. Adrian then moved his hand at blinding speed to her neck and holding her there for a little longer.

"See you later then..." Adrian said and then moved away from her and taking off to find Lissa. Rose smiled and walked over to Eddie who was waiting also in his black clothes. He grinned when he saw her approach.

"This seems strange somehow. Just a year ago we were going through this ourselves." Eddie said finding it rather surreal. Rose laughed and nodded feeling the same. Her mother walked up soon afterwards. Her black clothes were a little more loose than Rose's was. Obviously she had been using it for a while.

Janine smiled and walked over to them both, "Right. Were attacking Stefan today but right now he is in class. Not that we cant attack during them its best not to. Saves some clean up jobs." She said with a laugh, "Lunch break is coming soon. We will get them then." Janine said.

"Hello to you to mom." Rose said following her towards their class. All they had to do was watch him and hope they werent caught. That was the whole point of the excersize to sneak up on them and techinically 'kill' them was their goal. He left the room first followed by his Moroi and continued going until the last dhampir came out. Rose was quite shocked, everyone here was taking it rather seriously.

Rose looked across to her mother and then to Eddie. They were completely out of sight, none of them had noticed either one of them yet. Stefan continued on heading towards him his moroi in front. Rose walked further down the corridor so they remained more out of sight. Eddie sadly got caught by him and threw his silver practise stake towards him. Should it of hit him it would of killed a strigoi. Eddie caught it just seconds before it hit his chest. Then stood out of the shadows he was now out of the hunt. Just her and her mother. Janine looked towards Rose. Rose would go after the Moroi and Janine would attack Stefan. This was as much for Roses improvement as well as his, considering getting to the Moroi, she would have to go through Stefan first. They followed him caustiously towards the cafeteria. He sat down with a few of her Moroi friends they too were surrounded by dhampirs. Each one guarded all possibly entrances and exits, however, Rose and Janine had already gotten in there. Janine nodded and then spun around and went into attack. Noticing this quickly some were caught by suprise, others werent. The Moroi all scrambled into a corner two dhampirs protecting them. Rose had ran up behind one dhampir and 'snapped' its neck, so he was now technically dead.

Her speed was almost blinding, not as blinding as a Strigoi attack would of been though. Her mother was already testing Stefan and she was taking out many. Turning around quickly having taken down many of the others, she turned to her mother who just 'finished' Stefan. The fight was over.

Janine stood off of him and pulled him up with a smile, "Well done. Dont be too sad though. I'm not easy to beat." Janine said with a laugh. Rose smiled and just nodded confirming her statement. The other two dhampirs let the rest of the Moroi out that they were guarding in an inaproachable corner.

Rose then gave her opinion, "By the way, you two. What you have going there is good. But if you two were taken out in a real fight, where would them Moroi run to, to escape from the attacking Strigoi. Yes no one can get in behind, always have at least one escape route, alright?" Rose said and Janine just looked at her with a strange expression.

"Alright..." Janine said and then wrote a few things of her own notes. Rose wrote some as well, "Enjoy the rest of your lunch..." She said and then left the cafeteria. Janine then stopped her, "You have really changed?"

"How?" Rose asked and Janine just looked at her then smiled.

"Well, your more mature." She teased and then carried on walking.

"Thats not funny." Rose snapped and then moved on. Eddie met up with them soon afterwards and they continued on to meet the other guardians. Some were still conducting their tests. Soon everyone was gathered in the headmistresses office. Everyone said her piece on conducting their tests some were pleased others werent, others were furious at the attitudes of some of them. Rose's mother then said her peice.

"Stefan conducted his test quite well. Along with all the other dhampirs surrounding him. However he wasnt able to beat me he did quite a good job at defending his moroi." She said then everyone turned to Rose for her peice.

"Well, As she said he completed his test rather well. However two other dhampirs, Dean and Robbie, they devised a good plan to keep the reachable moroi safe with putting them in a corner with no exits or entrances. That was a good plan until it came to the fact if they were to be taken down, the moroi wont have anywhere to run to." Everyone nodded agreeing with her that it was a no win or loose strategy.

Headmistress Kirova nodded at all the guardians, "Thank you for your feedback. You may leave now. Except for the higher guardians and Rose, please stay. We have something to discuss."

Everyone else took their leave as instructed. All that was left was Stan, a few other teachers from back in her school days, her mother and Rose. They all stood silent waiting. Alberta then spoke breaking the silence, "There have been sightings..." She said beginning very vague and then continued, "From those we wrote off as dead from the rescue mission a year ago."

Rose stopped breathing for a moment. Could it be that Dimitri was someone they had seen? She hoped it was, and also didnt hope it was. If he wasnt then that means he wasnt a strigoi however if he had then... Rose would try to find him, put him out of his misery. It was the least they could do.

Alberta then turned to Rose. She had learned of their relationship from Lissa after they had graduated. There was nothing she could do about it now, "Dimitri was one of those sighted." Rose's last hope seemed to shatter. It just couldnt be, "The sightings were local. Not far from the school."

"Where?" Rose said her voice determined, "Where was he seen?"

"I cant give you that information."Alberta said solemnly knowing what she would use it for.

"One of your best guardians is one of the enemy and you wont tell me where he is!" Rose thundered.

Janine then restrained her daughter, "We know what you would of done with the information Rose."

"However." Alberta said interupting them bother, "It isnt what you think. Dimitri is leading people... humans, Moroi and dhampirs. Those that seen him have a special sense of telling when a Strigoi is near. He was completly shocked."

"So..."

Alberta then finished for her, "It means he may of just survived. He may still be alive. A man... not a monster."

Rose's world almost seemed to fill with light again. Just by the sound of it she instantly got her hopes up. Alberta qucikly warned her though, "I said there might be a slight chance. He still could be one of them, Rose."

"I understand." She said nodding her head.

"You are not allowed to leave school grounds." Alberta said dropping the bomb.

"What?" Rose then said looking at her with a unbeileved face.

"Until the six weeks is over. Your staying on campus."

"You can expect Lissa to stay as well...?" Rose said looking at her. She was her guardian after all. If she wanted out she would have to be with her.

"Rose. Eddie can take Lissa out. Christian will more likely go along to. They are fine for protecting her. You have to stay inside..." Alberta ordered.

"You cant keep me cooped up like a grounded child!" Rose reasoned. She hadnt got the right. She didnt have to be here. She came by here to help and she got confined to the campus. Janine rolled her eyes. She couldnt do anything as she was legally an adult now. She couldnt stop her from doing what she wanted.

"Its for your own good, Rose." Janine insisted agreeing with Alberta, "What would you do if you found out he was a strigoi? Would you kill him..."

Rose didnt answer for a moment then it registered with what she said, "Yes." She said strongly.

Janine then smiled,"That moment hesistation, Rose. Debating weather you could or you couldnt. In that moment, He could of killed you." Janine said turning to her daughter. She knew the pain of loosing someone you loved. Rose's father regretably was one of those people that Janine had loved and lost him. However he was still alive, as far as she knew. Just from this arguement Rose was worn out. She realised that no matter how much she argued she wasnt going to get anywhere. Turning around she left the office. The silence hung thick in the room you could cut it with a knife. Getting outside Rose just didnt know what to do. Could it even be him? Was it even really him? She didnt know... but intended to find out.

-*-*-* Lissa&Adrian*-*-*-

Lissa and Adrian were returning from their day watching the girl that could possible be a spirit user. Adrian sighed and lit up one of his cigarettes, heading towards the Moroi dorm to drop Lissa off before going to meet Rose for their night out. Lissa sighed walking along the grass.

Turning to Adrian she asked,"What do you think then? About this girl..." Lissa asked him. She found it a little too weird. Plus they still had a few more weeks left before it was the time when they all seemed to get their speciality in elements. When she didnt specialise a few weeks after them then yeah sure she just might be a spirit user or just a 'late bloomer'.

"I dont know. We will just have to wait and see. Leave this for a few more weeks. No need watching her now because alot of other students havent specialised." Adrian said giving his opinion.

"But on the rest. Teachers can guess, what they will more likely specialise in, this girl they havent got a clue because she isnt showing talent for either."

"Sit tight then. She just might..." Adrian said seeing the Moroi dorms up ahead. Both teacher and Student Moroi slept here.

"I'll be alright from here. You go get Rose." Lissa said stopping at the crossroad leading down to the Dhampir dorms and the Moroi dorm and the two other ways to the school. Each one leading to each end.

Adrian nodded seeing Christian coming up to greet his girlfriend, "Alright. I'll see you later." Adrian said stepping away with a small grin in Christians direction. They had gained some mutual standing ground between the, Which made them at least be civil to one another. Adrian took off in the direction of the dhampir dorms to find Rose just entering them.

"Well, I thought you would be all glammed up by now."

Rose gave a small smile then turned to Adrian, "Sorry. Had a rather long meeting with the headmistress and the other guardians."

Adrian smiled towards her again, "Well, I can wait. Go and get ready, I'll wait here."

Rose then gave a small sad smile, "I'm sorry. But I cant go out. Put it like this the guardians have grounded me." She said a bitter tone in her voice. It was clear that she still wasnt happy.

"What? They just said you had to stay within four walls?" Adrian asked finding that rather amusing, "Have to tell you Rose, you really can cause trouble."

"Its not me." Rose said to him her eyes narrowing at him.

"What is it then?" Adrian said mocking her in a funny way. He didnt mean to but he couldnt help but tease her about things like this. It was like she was back at school here.

Rose looked at him for a moment and bit her lip. Could she tell him? She didnt know. How could she say she wasnt allowed out of the school incase she would search him out? That would hurt him, she had already told him that she was over Dimitri long ago. Adrian noticed her strange reaction and his face showed a hint of seriousness. ((AN: Good lord! Adrian is serious XD Who would of thought you would see the day.))

"What is it Rose? You know your can tell me anything." Adrian said his voice becoming a little softer.

Rose gave a small laugh, "I'm not really responding to the new you here Adrian." Rose said moving a little closer to him until she was standing right in front of him.

Adrian scoffed and then became mocking again, "Hey, I tried. So going to tell me or not?" Adrian asked her touching her cheek lightly.

"OK. Well During the meeting with the other guardians, there was something from the outside. People from the rescue mission last year, some which were written off as dead or changed, have been sighted." Rose said looking up at him. Adrian looked down at her shock shown on his features for a moment and then they automatically changed to a knowing expression.

"And, He was one of them right?" Adrian asked nodding as if confirming the answer to his own question and Rose returned the nod.

"Yes, He was." Rose said answering him again, this time aloud.

"And they guess your going to go and a wild rampage and try to kill him if he is a Strigoi..."

"If he is then its the least I can do. He said himself he would prefer to have someone kill him, than become that monster." Rose said answering him.

"Thats their point. If it came down to it, the moment that you could hesitate, that could kill you. I dont think you have it in you to do this..." Adrian said knowing well what her feeling for him was. Adrian knew her feelings for him didnt come close to what they had, but one could hope one day.

"Thats what they said..." Rose mumbled.

"See. I know you dont agree with them but... could you really kill him? The man you loved? Regardless of what he might of become..." Adrian reasoned. Rose felt like she almost wanted to scream. She wasnt a child anymore... and people continued to treat her like one. She might not be able to, but at least she could die trying at the very least.

"I know." She said simply. Giving him a long embrace and then stepped back, "Listen. I'm dead tired. Long day. Give the newbies credit, their quite good." Rose said trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"Alright. I'll try and talk them into letting you out one night. They might let you when I'm with you..." Adrian said. Rose just laughed and then waved her goodbye and went in the building. He was heading off to the Moroi dorms. Thankfully neither her nor Eddie had to worry about Strigoi and protecting Lissa on Campus. This was a break for them as much as it was Lissa and Christian from school. She collapsed back on her bed. Now suddenly all the thoughts that had been awakened being in this room just made it worse. Why now? He had been 'dead' for the last year. Well there might be a reason for him returning now. Lost in thought he eventually drifted asleep.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review ^^


End file.
